I'm So Sorry
by Bhill62
Summary: After another failed attempt to get Raven to laugh, Beast Boy questions on whether or not it is truly worth to try. Starfire comes and tries to cheer him up. BBRae romantic. BBStar friendship fluff.


**This was inspired by Balance by Cow Mustard and Inside the Silence both of which are in my favirotes collection. Go read them when you have the chance they are both good. Also please read and review not only this story but my other Brotherhood of Joker, I really want that to go good. I don't own Teen Titans.**

"Hey Raven." Beast said as he popped over the head of the couch. If Raven wasn't so good at controlling her emotions she would have given a startled yelp. That was one of the few times that she was truly grateful for Azar. She was a very demanding woman though.

"Hello Beast Boy, how can I help you?" Raven said. Well, being rude to the little grass stain never worked in the past maybe being polite will work.

Beast Boy was surprised at her politness for a second but then recovered. "I was wondering around today and I realized something; that our favirote mistress of magic hasn't had the chance to be in my wonderful company today. So I decided to make her laugh since she is our favriote wavirote little sorcerecess." As he was saying the last part he began to pinch her cheek. Raven grabbed his wrist and twisted it some, not enough to hurt but it was uncomfterable.

"If you ever do that again I will send you to a dimension that has birds that will only eat your fingers." Raven glared.

"heh-heh. You can do that?" Beast Boy sweatdropped.

"Do you want to test me?"

"No," Beast Boy squeaked. "Ahem anyways, Knock, knock?"

Raven turned and looked at him. She really wasn't in the mood for his jokes, but as she looked at him she figured that if she played along unenstuistcally he might go away.

"Who's there?"

"Boo"

Raven sighed not this one again. "Boo who?"

"Oh Raven don't cry it's only a joke," Beast Boy said as he started cracking up. When he realized that Raven wasn't cracking up he thought of another one.

"Ok I got another one. A woman at an Army base town called up the general of the place and said that she wanted to serve ten Army boys Thanksgiving dinner. The general said that was fine. However the woman said that she didn't want any Jews there, that was her only condition. The general said ok that's fine. On Thanksgiving Day when the doorbell rang she opened it and discovered that there were ten black men standing there. She asked them what they were doing there and they told her they were there for Christmas dinner. She said that there had to be some kind of mistake. The soilders said, you listening Raven, 'No ma'am General Goldstein doesn't make any mistakes.'" Beast Boy really started to crack up there, but noticed that Raven didn't even raise an eyebrow.

"Get it Raven, because Goldstein is a Jewish name and she said that she didn't want any Jews so that means that she is a bigot." Beast Boy explained. Maybe she didn't get the joke.

"I got it Beast Boy, it just wasn't funny." Raven said.

"Oh come on," Beast Boy exclaimed "I got that off the internet."

"Well you didn't look hard enough," Raven deadpanned. Maybe he would give up now. She clearly wasn't in the mood for these kind of antics. She just hoped that things could end in a peaceful manner where he would just get bored and go away.

"Ok let's try this now." Apparently that could take a while to do. "What do you call a dog with no legs?" He waited for Raven to give some kind of response but didn't get one. "Give up? Doesn't matter he ain't coming to you." Beast Boy started to roll all over the couch on that one. He was an animal lover to his core but he truly thought that was really funny. As he started to recover he looked over at Raven, she clearly was not amused.

"Ok, I got one more that will truly get you to laugh." As he started though he was interrupted.

"Beast Boy, just stop ok. You have never been able to make me laugh and given your track record I don't think you ever will, so just give up." She then stood and proceded to leave the room while Beast Boy just stared at her on the couch. He didn't mean to annoy her, he just wanted to make her laugh. Didn't she understand that? That was all he asked from her, not all he wanted, but hey he was used to not getting what he wanted. He knew how hard her life was since she was born, from her violent conception to her non-existant childhood. He thought that this girl had enough misery for a few lifetimes and she hadn't even hit twenty. He decided to make it his personal mission for as long as he knew her to make sure that it wasn't because of her family that she had trouble with happiness. He knew about her powers and the whole emotion thing but he decided that she would feel happiness deep down inside her. She wasn't making it easy though. He sighed heavily, he wondered if any of his work was getting through or if he should give up.

"Beast Boy?" a sweet naïve voice came from behind him.

"Huh? Oh hey Star what's up?" Beast Boy said trying to get out of his little funk long enough to make sure that Starfire didn't see anything.

"I was going to ask you that. You have been sitting there for the past five minutes staring out into space and sighing sadly. What is wrong?" Well so much for him covering up how he was feeling, but he could still try.

"Oh it's nothing Star I was just spacing out, don't worry about it." As he was saying this he started to get up.

"Garfield Logan, either you sit down and tell me what's wrong or I will make you sit down and tell me what's wrong." Beast Boy looked at Starfire and realized that she was not kidding. He wasn't exactly sure what was scarier: angry Starfire or angry Raven. He decided to tell her what was wrong then, might as well get it out of his system. Who knows, he might actually feel better afterwards.

"It's just Raven, Star. It just seems like no matter what I do I can never get her to really pay attention to me." Beast Boy said with his ears drooped.

"What do you mean Beast Boy?" Starfire asked. She had an idea of what he was talking about, but she thought that if he were to come out and talk about it, he might deal with it better.

"It's just that, all the time I try to make her laugh, all the time. I try harder with her than with anyone I have ever met and I just want her to be happy. That's all I'm asking, just happiness and she has to see this. She has to see that I really want her to be happy, yet I don't know if she appreciates it at all. Or maybe she just doesn't see it and thinks that I am trying to annoy her."

"Well, what makes you think that she doesn't know what you are trying to do?" Starfire asked.

"Hoenstly? It's because she is a truly great person. She's the epitomte of proving your genetics wrong. Look at her and her dad, I bet if she wanted to she could not only have opened the portal, but also could have ruled by her dad's side. She didn't want that though she fought it tooth and nail and in the end proved that you make yourself, not your parents. Also she just cares about people so much, honestly I think after you, I don't think that there isn't someone who cares more about her friends than her." Beast Boy said.

"Well, thank you Beast Boy," Starfire blushed. "That means a lot to me."  
"Yeah don't stop, it truly is appericatated. Like I said she truly cares a lot about her friends, I guess I don't count as one of them though." '_Did I just hear a glass break? I guess not.'_

"Beast Boy!" Starfire gasped, very upset. "Raven truly thinks that we are all of her friends. Don't ever say that you are her friend. How could you even think that?" Starfire was truly upset of how low her friend thought of himself.

"How? Because she never laughs at my jokes, she never wants to spend time with me, she doesn't think I'm smart, and she barley tolerates me." Beast Boy said with his ears drooping lower and lower. "I was her running joke with her and Malchior, Star. Whenever they tried to get a quick laugh, they used me." Beast Boy said now truly upset.

"Beast Boy, look at me." When he kept looking at the ground she shook his shoulder some. "Garfield look at me, good, Raven cares a lot about you she truly does. She has trouble showing her emotions, showing her affection, and she probably doesn't know how to show you how much she truly appericates your commitment. Promise me though, don't give up on her, I think she does truly appericate it though." Starfire in fact knew that Raven really appericated it. She saw the looks that the resident sorcercess gave her green friend.

"I won't Star thaks," Beast Boy said and he wrapped his arms around Starfire in a very tight, affectionate, but friendly hug. Starfire returned it with enthusasim but held back her strength. She always did like it when her friends were affectionate with her.

"You really like her, like I like Robin don't you?" Starfire whispered. Beast Boy looked at her with a bewildered expression but when he saw that Starfire really did know he nodded. "Thought so." Starfire then gave him a friendly peck on the cheek, then stood up to let him think about it.

XXX

Raven stood outside the doors to the common room with a tear sliding down her cheek. She had heard everything from Garfield Logan on, though she didn't hear the whisper. She had eavesdropped on the conversation and her self-loathing had reached a new low. She didn't mean to hurt him when she pushed him away, she knew that he wanted her to be happy, and he did. She just took him too much for granted and didn't know how much it hurt every time. She had to make it up to him, but with her powers and just her overall readiness she couldn't do it in person, but she would find a way, somehow.

"I'm so sorry Beast Boy," she whispered.

XXX  
When Beast Boy retired to his room that night he was exhausted. After his chat with Starfire he thought a little bit about his situation, and decided not to give up. After that he went and found Cyborg so that he could play video games. As he laid on his bed he noticed a note on his bed. Sitting up he began to read it and the more he read the more his eyes widend.

_Beast Boy,_

_First I want to say thank you. Thank you for putting up with me and my comments. Thank you for putting up with my rudeness, my bitchiness, and my insults. Most people would have given up, but you didn't and thanks. Thanks for trying to make me happy, I never said it, but I truly appericate it. I'm sorry for everything I ever put you through, but again thank you for putting up with it and for continuing to try._

_I also want to say please. Please don't ever stop what you do, I truly, truly appericate it. You keep me from being too dark and I need it. So please don't ever give up. Someday I will show you how much it means to me, but don't ever give up._

_Raven._

_P.S. If you show this to anyone I will hurt you, then make you never stop what you do._

Beast Boy had to chuckle at the last part, that was classic Raven. The rest surprised him though, and he wouldn't give up.

"Never Raven, I won't stop until you really want and need me to stop."  
XXX

When Beast Boy came into the kitchen everyone was all ready up and about making breakfast. When he saw Raven he made a bee line over to her and plopped down.

"Hey Rae, knock knock?" When she sighed he thought that last night meant nothing and was starting to get a little angry. However, when she turned to him and he saw the gratitude in her eyes he knew that she did mean it.

"Who's there.


End file.
